The invention concerns a water reservoir device for an automobile radiator. The device contains an oil exchanger immersed in the coolant liquid circulating in the cooling radiator and is particularly applicable to the cooling of the lubricating oil of the engine and/or the transmission of automobiles.
Devices of this type, which are intended to cool the oil which circulates in the oil exchanger by means of a coolant liquid, are already known.
The oil exchanger of these known devices is placed in the water reservoir before the water reservoir is mounted on the end of a cluster of tubes or the body of an exchanger in the cooling radiator, the oil exchanger being introduced into the water reservoir through the open face of the reservoir which will then close the end of the body or of the cluster of tubes in the radiator.
The oil exchanger traditionally comprises two connection pipes which pass through one wall of the water reservoir by means of a sealed passage and which serve for the fixation and maintenance of the oil exchanger in the water reservoir. These pipes are intended to join the oil radiator to the oil lubrication circuit of the engine and/or the transmission, for instance an automatic transmission.
To allow for the mounting of the oil exchanger in the water reservoir, this water reservoir must be of a width which is essentially equal at least to the overall dimensions of the oil exchanger when in identical alignment, in other words generally speaking equal to the width of the oil exchanger with the addition of the length of the connector pipes.
Consequently, the water reservoir must be relatively wide, and generally speaking greater than the width or the corresponding dimension of the cluster of tubes or of the exchanger body of standard radiators.
That therefore leads to the requirement of using special water reservoirs, as well as collectors and special sealing joints, in place of the traditional water reservoirs, collectors and sealing joints, when it is desirable to place an oil exchanger inside a water reservoir.